


They Grow Oysters in American Mountains...?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry makes Draco a promise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Grow Oysters in American Mountains...?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry makes Draco a promise.

Title: They Grow Oysters in American Mountains...?  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
I wrote a threefer! Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge: Elegant place setting, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge: Mince pies, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/)'s prompt #11: Promise.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Harry makes Draco a promise.

  
~

They Grow Oysters in American Mountains...?

~

Harry had known that a holiday dinner at Malfoy manor would be elegant, the menu exotic, but this went beyond even his expectations. Leaning towards Draco, he whispered, “What is this stuff?”

Draco shuddered. “It’s Mother’s new holiday tradition. She insists on including something new and international on the menu every year. This time it’s [mountain oysters from America](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_Mountain_oysters). They’re horrid.”

“They grow oysters in American mountains?” Harry poked the mystery food and thought longingly of Molly’s mince pies.

Draco shrugged. “No idea, but promise me when we eat at the Weasley’s tomorrow they won’t have this.”

Harry grinned. “Promise.”

~


End file.
